Dark cloud rap 6 :: hes at it again
by w-fire
Summary: oh god im at it again .. another rap segment .. a riff on pokemon and another popular anime .. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Me :: yo yo yo whats poppin in the hizzie **

**Max :: oh my god hes alive **

**Monica :: - big sigh - **

**Me :: oh come on you know you love it :: beatboxing ::**

**Max :: the music it owns me**

**Monica :: nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**----**

**Me :: it looks as to me that were back once more , so you best go runnin and lock the door , you best hide dem girls and hit the floor because the crew is back for one more . They call me the next eminem wannabe and you know you gotta bounce to the man named freddie . So lets blaze lets ride and ill send you my best wishes , so light it up and take a puff we just smoked them Bhes .**

**Monica :: yup yup we at it again so go tell a friend cause we startin a trend , beep beep you watchin our rise . and just like ya momma we be pimpin your ride , i said it once and ill say it again , we drop it like its hot and we play it again .**

**Max :: and just a small reminder .. we dont own this crap .. no profit is made from the dark cloud rap .**

**---**

**Max :: i got a one liner **

**Monica :: i know right that kinda blows **

**Me :: know what really blows **

**Both :: what**

**Me :: were gonna be doing a spoof on Poke'mon in the next segment **

**Monica :: finally something ill enjoy making fun of **

**Max :: gotta throw that ball catch a pikachu , baby i love you ... poke'mon **

**Me :: ummmm that wasn't even close to what i had planned **

**Me :: stay tuned folks more to come **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon gotta catch em all .. **

**Monica :: - sigh - do we really have to do this**

**Max :: i think you look cute**

**Monica :: - another sigh - on with the skit**

**---**

**Narrator :: we join our favorite trainer Ash on his journey , with his friends May , Max , and brock as they come across a new trainer and possible friend .**

**Brock :: woah - speeds to monica and grabs her hand - did it hurt**

**Monica :: eh**

**Brock :: when you fell from heaven , for surely you are an angel**

**Monica :: - punts him - whatever **

**Max :: finally someone besides me with brains **

**Monica :: shut your adorable mouth **

**May :: hey that's my brother**

**Monica :: wanna do something aobut is - puts fist up **

**May :: - hides - not really**

**Ash :: how bout we settle this with a Poke'mon battle**

**Monica :: What the - censored bar over mouth - is a poke'mon anyway .. the average poke'mon is too large to fit in your pocket .. and their way too freakin cuddly to be considered monsters .. you wanna see a monster .. Gaspard sweetie come here **

**Gaspard :: - happily skips to Monica - you rang **

**Monica :: show them what a real monster is**

**Gaspard proceeded to transform into his demon form **

**Ash & crew :: Oh - censored - .. you gotta be - censored - kidding me**

**Monica laughed **

**Monica :: dont make me show you emperor Griffon **

**Ash :: - cowering in corner bawling -**

**Me :: what did you do **

**Monica :: showed them a real monster**

**Me :: god i love you**

**Monica :: join the club**

**the Monica fan club proceeded to appear **

**Random guy :: its monica**

**Random girl :: sign my shoe please **

**Monica :: the life of a celebrity **

**end segment**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am a soul reaper . My name is Monica . Generic one line sentence here .**

**Monica :: is this the last one**

**Me :: maybe **

**Monica :: ill do anything to get out of this segment**

**Me :: anything **

**Monica :: yea anything **

**Me :: i need a standin**

**Me :: - dragging Monica off -**

**Monica :: its better than enduring another cheap joke**

**Claire :: I am a soul reaper , My name is Claire Need , The soul society is a place where departed souls like totally go when they die .. one day i met this really weird kid named Max and he like totally got my powers somehow .. and there are like these Hollow creatures who like totally eat souls and stuff .. and im all like nuuuuuuu .. and max is like take that Hollow .. so im like totally thankful but i have to go back to the soul society .. and there like gonna kill me in a month .. and like max is getting training from some weird guy in a hat to come rescue me and like hes gonna be here and like save me and stuff .. and im like totally gonna give him a hug when he does **

**Max :: - sigh - claire you just spoiled like 3 seasons worth of episodes in one sentence **

**Claire :: well how bout if im this girl named kagome .. and i got sucked into a magical well **

**Max :: nope already been done**

**Claire :: how bout if im a short alchemist named ed**

**Ed :: who you calling microscopic so short you need tweezers to find **

**Claire :: ummmmmm ok how bout if im sora and i inherit a magical sword that looks like a key**

**Max :: been done**

**Claire :: i know how bout if im a fierce red headed girl with a big sword and a bubbly attitude ..**

**Max :: you cant be Monica**

**Claire :: dang .. please **

**Max :: nope**

**Claire :: you know what Monica is doing with him rite**

**Max :: i dont want to know**

**- back with them -**

**Me :: - throws dice - Yatzee biotch**

**Monica :: every freakin time**

**- end -**


End file.
